


What's a Queen to a God

by artaline



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Human!Toffee, Illustrated, Magic, Politics, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repost from <a href="http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/133022553598/a-tidbit-of-a-magical-steampunk-story-i-wont-ever">Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>A tidbit of a big magical steampunk story I won’t ever write, goddamnit. In short: Toffee convinced Moon to hide Star because of political disturbance and in the end he’s the one who’s raising Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Queen to a God

**Author's Note:**

> Toffee's actual name is Typhon, but he uses Toffee as a pseudonym, while raising Star.

The queen was agitated.  
“Typhon, I don’t know what to do!”  
“First of all, Moon, please, stop pacing.” The of the head of royal archaeological society - Sir Typhon - led her to the sofa and poured her a glass of water. “Please, calm down. Tell me what happened?”  
“You heard about this revolutionary group? The Luminary. Their newest manifest threatens to-to… to kill Star! If I won’t give up the wand!”  
“Moon, they are probably just a bunch of lunatics. They can’t expect you to give up the wand when most of country’s resources are centered around the power it provides.”  
“They are lunatics. They follow some man they call the Teacher. And none of them saw his face, cause he wears some sort of Egyptian crocodile god mask.”  
“Sobek.”  
“Yes, something like that. But I can’t ignore them! What if they do something? Their ideas are gaining popularity. I can’t exactly start a war against my own people. And I can’t lock myself in the castle either. The kingdom needs a ruler now more than ever. But I can’t focus on that when my daughter’s life is in danger!”  
The man took a deep breath.  
“Moon, what are you ready to do to protect her?”  
“Anything. Well, anything which is not stupid. Like giving the main source of our power to a shady crocodile man.”  
“What… if you hid Star?”  
“Hid? Where?”  
“I don’t know. Give her to someone you trust.”  
“Ha, are you proposing yourself, Typhon? There are very few people I can trust lately.”  
“In fact, yes. That’s exactly what I am doing.”  
“Really? You would do that for me?”  
“Moon… Your Highness, I would do anything for you.”  
“Uh, stop that. You sound like a cheap novel. But what about your research?”  
“I have my resources. If needed, I can leave country within a week. No one would look for her out there.”  
“You’ll leave?”  
“I think that would be the safest. Don’t you think?”  
“Yes, but… She’s just so small!”  
“Moon, I’m sure you’ll sort this Luminary problem pretty soon. And when you do I’ll return her to you safe and sound.”  
“Sorry, I… I just…” The tears were welling in the queen’s eyes. “I’m being so stupidly sentimental. I know you’re right, but it just breaks my heart to tear her away from me. I always dreamed of watching her grow, tutoring her myself and this…”  
“Here,” Sir Typhon put the handkerchief into her hand. “Moon, you’re one of the smartest women I know. You’re making the right choice.”


End file.
